1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwashing machines. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for improving the performance of an automatic dishwashing machine.
2. Problems in the Art
A typical dishwasher includes a washing chamber having side walls, a top wall, a bottom wall, and a wash water circulation system mounted in the bottom wall of the washing chamber. The water circulation system pumps wash water upwardly through a lower rotating wash arm and downwardly through an upper rotating wash arm for spraying water onto the dishes and other articles to be cleaned within the washing chamber. Typically, at the end of each wash or rinse cycle, the water is drained from the washing machine and new water is used during the next cycle.
Various prior art dishwashers use turbidity sensors to sense the cleanliness of the water during a wash or rinse cycle. The sensed turbidity is then used in some manner to control the operation of the dishwasher.